


mortals meet nico and his ships

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys sorry its been so long any way if any has any request please post them in the comments</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico Di angelo was the cutest guy at the mayflower high school he had alabaster skin and dark hair which fell into his chocolate coloured eyes and he had a habit of bitting his rosy red lips which really didn't help my concentration during class . I dragged my self into hell ...sorry school and I saw my favourite angel standing near his locker he flashed me his brilliant smile and I completely forgot how to talk  
................................ ..........  
At lunch we sat together at lunch and talked but all I could think about was how cute Nico would look in a sleeping bag abd and then we would cuddle and then... "Josh..josh "nicos voice broke me from my thoughts "you zoned out ..you okay" I shrugged and began shovelling chicken pot pie into my mouth unfortunately dropping some on my chin fortunately nico just laughed picked up a napkin and wipped my chin before I could control it I kissed him 

To be contd


	2. Leico

It was a sunny day and I had taken my girlfriend Amanda and gone to the park we just sat and talked and I admired the way her blonde hair glew in the sunlight when a couple walked by the taller was a latino with curly hair and a very mischievous grin he was holding the hand of a smaller Italian boy with straight messy hair .   
As they got closer I heard the latino saying "Hey Nico, when you go to macdonnalds be sure to pick up brick and stapler for Jason"the Italian-Nico smiled and flicked his nose at which the taller boy yelled "Ow "Nico shrugged "sorry fly" then the taller boy pulled for kiss and when they broke apart I heard the latino mutter "sorry fly "against Nicos lips


	3. Percico

My best friend Percy Jackson was perky today (he always was buy today he was hyper) probably the summer break was about start but it could be something else when I asked him about he said with the biggest shit eating grin on his face"my boyfriends coming"this froze me in my place , Percy jackson the guy who could get any girl in the school was gay not that I have anything against gays though,  
there was some confusion in front Darren the school bully or as I preferred to call him the school dick had a cute kid about 15 with dark hair pinned against the wall and was trying to kiss him before he could finish percy punched hard in the neck and pulled the cute kid against his chest , Percy now had a scowl on his face until a pretty blonde girl walked with in the air of having just got off a roller coaster  "what happened wise girl "percy asked kissing the kids hair , wise girl muttered " remind me never to let nico drive again "Percy looked up horrified "you let my Nico drive


	4. mortals meet jasico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys sorry its been so long any way if any has any request please post them in the comments

''Hey '' i said dropping into my seat next to my best friend Nico di angelo ,'' hey Ana ''he said his bright brown eyes filling with excitement,'' why so excited '' i asked poking ,'' my boyfriends coming '' i smiled a little confused and hurt , i mean sure Nico was gorgeous with his dark hair and eyes and full lips and the fact several guys and girls liked him but he never told me about a boyfriend but i tried not to show my hurt , i poked him in th side again '' oh what boy friend '' ,'' you'll see '' he said face flushing with excitement .

 

line break...................................................................................................................................................

Later after school ended i saw a bright blue sports car pull up and a very handsome boy came out wearing a superman t shirt , Nico smiled '' got your driving license ''' the boy crossed over and pulled Nico into a kiss causing a very load uproar of disappointment to arise , when the broke apart the blonde guy said to Nico ''problems at camp '' and they both drove away


End file.
